


¡Destiel Expuesto!...¿O no?

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Adam is a little shit, Cameos, Dean Being Dean, Epic Friendship, Family, Friendship, Humor, Little Brothers, M/M, Romance, Shipping, Team Free Will, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando Dean por fin coge el valor para anunciarle al Team su relación con Castiel y la reacción que obtiene...Es la esperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Destiel Expuesto!...¿O no?

—¿Apuesta? ¿Cómo que había una maldita apuesta?  
Fue entonces que Adam decidió intervenir—Ok, veamos: Sam, Gabriel, Kevin, Abbadon, Samandriel, Crowley, Linda, Balthazar, Jody, Hannah, Lucifer, Jason, Nico, Reyna, Kali, Bobby, Juliet la Hellhound, los Novak, los Aesir, los Vanir, los Jötunn, los Jinetes del Apocalipsis & Asociados, Missouri, Ash, Meg, Hylla, Nick, Monroe, Ezekiel, Naomi, Andy, Jesse, la Manada de Beacon Hills, Caín, Colette, la Manada Black, Miguel, Jo, Aaron, el Golem, Ellen, Alex, Cole, Bela, Inías, Becky, Raphael, Charlie, Dorothy, Gilda, los Shadwell, los Ashbury, y por supuesto yo—Aunque era muy obvio que todavía deseaba volverlos ensalada a todos con la Primera Espada, Dean pareció hallar algo de consuelo en el hecho de que ya había acabado la impresionante lista que recitó su “hermanito querido” de tirón. Pero entonces Adam, siendo la pequeña mierdecita que todos amamos, soltó su carta del triunfo—Los hermanos maravilla* trataron de mantener a Benny fuera de la piscina, pero nuestro colmilludo favorito prefirió ser el encargado de los vaticinios tras aclararles que se metieran su celestial machismo por donde les cupiera -Amo a ese vampiro-. De todos fue el que menos echó pero fue el que ganó sin embargo. Maldito bastardo suertudo…

**Author's Note:**

> *Miguel y Lucifer.


End file.
